


Splashing and Sweets

by CatrinaSL



Series: Boulder, Parchment, Shears [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Candy, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Puddles - Freeform, Rain, Shopping, Three Things, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Fjord and Jester go shopping in the rain.





	Splashing and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_in_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_pink/gifts).



> lost_in_pink prompted A puddle, Candy, Playing Cards.

"Hey, Fjord, look!"

Fjord stopped and turned back, even though he would rather have kept walking. 

She grinned when he looked, and took a huge flying leap into a nearby puddle.

"Jester, what the hell?" Fjord snapped, flinching away from the splash.

"Oh, did I get you?" she asked, hopping over to him, her boots dripping. "I'm sorry... We're still going to the store to get me some cards, right Fjord?"

Her face was so apologetic and earnest that half his annoyance vanished immediately. 

"Of course. Just... be careful next time."

"Okay!" Jester chimed, and looped her arm through his as she skipped down the street next to him. "Ooh, can we get some candy, too? I want to get a  _ big _ lollipop, like my Spiritual Weapon."

"I thought you liked pastries," Fjord said.

"I do, but I want to give it to Yasha."

"Does  _ she _ like candy?"

"I dunno," Jester said with a shrug. "It'd be funny if she did, though, right? Tall, serious Yasha with a great big lollipop!"

She laughed, so Fjord smiled. "I reckon we can at least look around for somethin' like that."

Jester gasped and beamed at him. "Really? Fjord, you're the best!"

She tugged on his arm, so he looked down to see what she wanted and found her face nearer than he'd expected.

He didn't expect her to kiss him, either, but there they were. 

Kissing in the rain.

When she went up on her tiptoes to slip her arms around his neck, he put his hands around her waist. Just to hold her up, of course.

It lasted forever and only for a moment, and then Jester was stepping back with a giggle.

"Sorry about that," she said lightly. "I meant to kiss you on the cheek but then you turned your head, so I just went for it."

"That's all right," Fjord told her. "It was... nice."

"It was nice," Jester agreed, her voice soft. "Maybe we should do it again sometime, or something."

Fjord smiled at the adorable flush on Jester's cheeks as he said, "I'd like that."

"Okay!" Jester declared, reaching for Fjord's hand and lacing their fingers together. "No more disgusting romantic stuff! We need playing cards and lollipops!"

Then she charged off down the street, dragging him along with her.

Fjord smiled and turned his face up to the sky, feeling the raindrops against his skin.

If Jester didn't mind the rain, he didn't either.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Ashley Johnson's lollipop, unsung star of episode NEIN!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172040983563/splashing-and-sweets)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
